pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:W/N Raptor Farmer
Kills all raptors including the boss in HM in less than 1 minute to give around 140 asura points/min. Attributes and Skills Your Build prof=W/N name="Build:W/N Raptor Farmer" curses=12 str=6+2 tac=5 swordsmanship=10+1+2of PainSignetDefenseBladesStanceStanceAttackPain/build Hero Build prof=P/any name="Build:W/N Raptor Farmer" command=12+1+3 leadership=12Back!"Harmony"Incoming!"Haste!"Touch This!"OptionalOptionalOptional/Build Disable all skills except "Fall Back! on the hero. * * Remember that having 2 IMS skills active at the same time can cause the raptors to deaggro. Equipment *Knight's Insignia on all armor *Sword preferably with hp +30 or +7 armor vs. physical and energy +5 *Max req. 8 strength shield with hp +30 (and +10 vs. Piercing if available) *Major/Superior Vigor rune, Superior Absorption rune *Superior Swordsmanship and Major Strength with a Swordsmanship headpiece **or Minor Swordmanship and Superior Strength with a Swordsmanship headpiece *Put on your Asura title *Hero equipment doesn't matter Usage *Enter Riven Earth from Rata Sum, and the hero will use "Fall Back!" 25px|"Fall Back!". *Once you enter, get the hero to use Enduring Harmony on you (get bounty if needed) *Use Fall Back and Incoming to speed up the run to cave *As you get near to the cave entrance, make the hero use "Make Haste!" 25px|"Make Haste!", and "Can't Touch This!" 25px|"Can't Touch This!" on you, then flag him/her back near the res shrine. *Cast Mark of Pain on the first raptor. *Head to the left and try to aggro every raptor and the boss group. However, you will be able to kill the boss if you aggro just 23 raptors, so don't waste time aggroing the other raptors if theres a bad spawn or due to player mistake *If you have two different 33% IMS active at the same time, raptors will break aggro. You can use this to stop and cast Mark of Pain again when recharged. *Ball the group up, stop and hit Dolyak Signet 25px|Dolyak Signet -> Protector's Defense 25px|Protector's Defense -> Hundred Blades 25px|Hundred Blades-> Wary Stance 25px|Wary Stance -> Mark of Pain (on a raptor adjacent to the boss) *Use Shield stance, and then Whirlwind Attack. *Pick up your drops. * /resign and repeat. Or ask your leechers to portal. Counters *Mark of Pain running out before you get whirlwind attack off. *Failing to use 2 Mark of Pain *rubber banding. Variants *Dolyak Signet can be dropped if you take on the hero. The freed slot on your bar is up to you to decide on. Some choices are: ** can quickly charge Whirlwind Attack and provides more health. ** can quickly charge Whirlwind Attack before using Wary Stance, and provides additional blocking while waiting for the raptors to ball. *Endure Pain for health if you are having trouble surviving. No Hero Version prof=W/N name="Build:W/N Raptor Farmer" curses=12 str=8+1 tac=5 swordsmanship=9+1+2of PainDwarf ArmorDefenseBladesPainStanceAttackSprint/build *This variant does not require the hero. *Use Great Dwarf Armor before entering in the cave. Use Mark of Pain on the first raptor nestling you see. *When you are balling them you must select another raptor nestling as target, just with a simple click. *When you stop use Protector's Defense -> Hundred Blades -> Endure Pain -> Mark of Pain on the selected raptor, so you have 2 MoPs put. Then use Wary Stance -> Whirlwind Attack. *Use sprint on recharge. *Recommended to have as high hp and armor as possible. Recommended energy : 35-40. *Another variant could be drinking a light alcohol beverage and using drunken master instead of sprint. *If you don't have a high rank in delver you may swap Great Dwarf Armor with Dolyak Signet. Notes *Tip- After entering Riven Earth for the first time, return to Rata Sum before leaving again. This way, when you complete each run, you can simply resign to be returned to the outpost right by the entrance to the next run. Videos *Updated Raptor Farming w/o BuH *Demonstration Video *Guide Video See Also *Build:N/W Manly Raptor Farmer W/N Raptor Farmer